legendoftheseekerfandomcom-20200222-history
Nicci
|last = |showloa = y }}Nicci was a former Sister of both the Light and the Dark. Upon obtaining Richard's power and being ressurected after her death in battle, she serves as a major antagonist in the series's second season. Biography Early life When Nicci was a young Novice with the Sisters of The Light, she was raped by a man. After she went to the Prelate for justice, she was told instead that the Creator had given her a great opportunity: to forgive him. She did this, but instead he raped her again. Turning away from the Creator to the Keeper so she could gain revenge, he gave her the strength to kill the man. From that point on, Nicci served the Keeper secretly and became a Sister of the Dark. Sister of the Dark When Richard Cypher came to the Palace of the Prophets, she was the one to tell him of the Prelate's lies. She convinced Richard to give her his Han, making her extremely powerful. But sister Verna put a Rada'Han around her neck, taking away her powers at Richard's instigation. The Prelate and Verna tried to get her to tell her the other Sisters of The Dark's plans and names. She did, but their plans were already well in motion. The other Sisters used magic to set her free and she escaped and joined up with them. They all attempted to kill the Seeker, the First Wizard and the Mother Confessor, but Zedd and Richard worked together and killed Nicci with her own magic. Resurrection Another Sister of the Dark named Corsha sacrificed her life, and the others brought Nicci's spirit back from the Underworld and placed it into the new body. Nicci was eventually betrayed by her Sisters, and she placed Kahlan Amnell under the maternity spell, which made it so everything that happened to Nicci happened to Kahlan, forcing Richard to help Nicci. Richard convinced Nicci that she didn't need to serve the Keeper anymore, and she told Darken Rahl's spirit that her power was her own and no one else's, and left the service of the Keeper. Recapture Nicci showed up at the Mord-Sith temple and nearly boiled Darken Rahl alive in an attempt to discover where Richard was taking the Stone of Tears. She caught up with Zedd, Cara, and Kahlan, and absorbed enough of Kahlan's Han to confess her with her own magic. Nicci was the one who fulfilled the Creator's newest prophecy and fucked the Seeker with a dildo forged from bedrock and is red, A.K.A an agiel. Cara shot her with an arrow, which killed her, but her last command for Kahlan was to bring her the stone of tears, which might be able to bring her back even after death. Because Kahlan was confessed with her own magic she remained confessed, but things didn't go Nicci's way. Darken Rahl and his Mord-Sith came upon Nicci's body not long after she died and the Veil was repaired. One of the Mord-Sith revived Nicci with the breath of life, but Rahl had already placed a Rada'Han around her neck, which rendered her magic useless and she became Rahl's prisoner. Magical Abilities As a Sister of the Light and Dark, Nicci is a very skilled sorceress. She, like the other Sisters of Dark and Light, can use a Dacra to absorb a person's Han. She is also able to sense a person's Han within them and take it by reciting a spell (the person can freely give her his/her Han). She could also cast the maternity spell which linked her to a person, meaning if she died then the person she cast the maternity spell on would die as well. She was able to summon the spirit of Darken Rahl. She also at one time absorbed Kahlan's Han and confessed Kahlan with her own Han. When Nicci tricked Richard into freely giving his Han to her she became the most powerful sorceress in the world, making her extremely dangerous. Wizard Han After taking his Han from Richard, Nicci was able to wield both Additive and Subtractive magic. She was able to do various things such as teleporting. She was also shown stopping Dacras from hitting her (it is unknown if she did this telekinetically or by air manipulation). Nicci, using Richard's Han, was able to shoot bolts of lightning. Nicci was skilled in using lightning - she was able to blast through solid walls, destroy magical barriers and kill people quickly by firing a blast of lightning to the chest. She could use her lightning to start fires. Nicci could boil water as well, such as when she boiled Darken Rahl in his bath by firing lightning into the waters. Appearances Category:Characters Category:Content Category:Sisters Category:Gifted Category:Season 2 Category:Season 2 characters